Appetite for Destruction
by TerminalMadness83
Summary: Juggernaut is on the loose again and wreaking havoc on the land, now the Xmen must track him down and stop him.


** Appetite for Destruction**  
By Felix Vasquez Jr.

Phil and Beast stood sat across from each other, drinking their beers slowly, and chatting lightly as they sat in the corner of the empty bar. Beast kept himself shrouded in a large gray fedora hat and long gray trench coat, sitting low within his seat.

"I gotta tell ya," Phil laughed leaning back with a smile, "that cap's not working for you."

"Well, **_you_** don't have revealing fur protruding from ** _your_** body," replied the beast.

"I still don't see why you'd wanted to cover it up," Phil griped, "we're mutants, we should be proud."

"When you have unflattering body hair, we'll talk," joked Beast, "Besides you're the one who wanted to go out."

"I needed some fresh air," replied Phil, "and the only person I thought of coming with me was my mentor."

Phil sat across a mirror that hung from the stained walls of the bar, as beast sat against the wall, enabling him to hide in the shade. He picked the seat across the mirror so he could spot anything suspicious, and unfortunately, his wish had been granted. For no longer than twenty minutes into the casual meeting of a student and mentor, Phil had already spotted the bartender who was watching them with a furrowed brow and a suspicious gleam.

"Uh oh," Phil said with a grimace.

"What?" asked beast.

"I think the bartender is on to us," replied Phil.

"Never fear, lad," beast assured him, "just continue to be nonchalant and we won't be discovered."

"This is ridiculous," scowled Phil. He put his bottle of beer on the table angrily and crossed his arms, unable to enjoy the meeting anymore.

"Relax," beast assured him. He could see Phil beginning to get riled up, and soon his hot temper would disrupt the situation.

Phil groaned, "I'll pay the bill so we can leave," Phil replied. He stood up and walked over to the bar counter, watching the bartender eye them. He stood in front of him and dug into his pocket.

"Is there a problem?" asked Phil angrily. The bartender looked at him and furrowed his brows.

"Who's that friend of yours?" asked the bartender.

"How is that any business of yours?" asked Phil.

"**_My_** bar, **_my _**business," the bartender replied.

"Yeah, well," he smacked a five dollar bill on the counter, "we're **_leaving_** your business." He turned around and walked over to beast, "Hey!" the bartender called stopping him in his tracks. Phil turned and saw the bar tender that became increasingly suspicious, "tell your friend to take off his coat and jacket."

Beast sighed, knowing a conflict was about to arise. Phil turned angrily, "Trust me," he said to the bartender, "You don't want to piss me off."

"Bubba, Rock," the bartender called across the bar to his friends, "take his jacket off, I think I smell a mutant." Two large guys from opposite sides of the room approached beast. Suddenly, a large boom arose from the room, and a tidal wave of fire spread a protective circle around beast who stared on in amazement. The two guys backed up in horror.

"I knew it!" the bartender screamed, he reached behind his counter and pulled out a large shotgun, pointing it at Phil's head. "Get out of my bar, you freaks!" he screamed. Phil raised his hands up and watched as beast tore off his clothing and jumped up to the ceiling, hanging from the rafters by his legs, "No!" he screamed. He leapt to the ground and stood beside Phil, "Sir, think about what you are doing," he said, attempting to bring some civility to the situation.

"I don't want any mutant in my place!" he screamed.

"Get the gun away from my face," Phil warned in a low voice.

"Bubba! Rock!" the bartender screamed. They stormed through the floor, jumping onto beast's back. Beast regained his strength, and with all his might tossed the two men across the room. Phil stood still, watching beast defend himself as the rest of the crowd ran out of the bar in fright.

"Get the gun out of my face," Phil warned him again in a low tone.

"You're nothing but road kill," the bartender said with a growl. Suddenly, like a flash of light, he turned, grabbing the barrel of the shotgun in his hand. The barrel lit up like a fire and the metal began melting like butter in his hands. The bartender watched in horror and dropped it to the ground as it heated up in his hand.

Phil held the melted gun in his hand and threw it to the floor. He opened his palms and began forming a large glowing ball of fire. He growled angrily and watched as the bartender shielded himself, whimpering in fright.

"You want to kill me?!" screamed Phil, "how does it feel now?!"

"No!" beast screamed. He grabbed Phil's arm and pulled It back causing the fireball disintegrate. Phil stared in shock as Beast held his arm, "Don't!" Beast screamed, "If you kill him you'll be just like him!" he panted heavily as he finally came to the realization of what he was doing. He nearly killed a man, and if beast hadn't stepped in, he would have been one of them, a monster. "I… I'm sorry, I--" He stood up, his eyes wide in amazement. He looked around in confusion and stormed out of the bar slamming the door open. Beast grabbed his clothes as the bartender hid behind the counter, looked around and sighed, "Good day, gentlemen," he said politely, and walked out of the bar.

"I don't know what happened," beast said in a low tone. The Professor stared in confusion as beast hung from the ceiling, pondering heavily. "He just lost his temper," beast replied.

"You think if you had not been present, he might have…?" asked the professor.

"I'm sure of it," he replied, "He was angrier than I've ever seen him."

"This isn't an isolated incident," the professor said.

"I know," replied beast, "he's had a history of anger problems… I think now it's getting worse."  
"And what do you suggest we do?" asked the professor.

"How about personal counseling?" asked beast.

** Roswell, New Mexico Area 51…**

Two security guards dressed in heavy uniforms stood in the middle of the large dark auditorium making light conversation from the boring day ahead of them. They stood together looking up at the large tube that housed the behemoth before them.  
"That's him?" asked one of the security guards.  
"Yeah," replied the guard, "he's done."

"He don't look so big," the guard said with a smile.

"Want to say that to his face?" asked the guard.

"Uh…no thanks," said the guard with a nervous smirk.

He stood there, his body immobile as the Unstoppable Juggernaut, the powerhouse with near invulnerability to any mutant power stood motionless, his body immersed in the bio- stasis tube. The guards continued to Marvel at the man as they watched the water bubble as his suit glistened in the dim lighting the shone upon him. They turned and began to walk out of the room when suddenly a loud beeping arose. They turned back to Juggernaut as the water slowly began to drain.

"Uh… is that supposed to happen?" asked one of the security guards.

"I don't know," he replied. He ran over to the computer and began to frantically bang the controls as the fluid that paralyzed Juggernaut quickly drained. His partner watched in horror as Juggernaut slowly groaned and opened his eyes.

"Oh, no," the guard muttered. "Hurry!"

"I'm tryin', I'm tryin'!" he screamed loudly.

Their attempts were too late, for as they fumbled with the controls, the goliath was already coming into consciousness. They both stopped pressing the buttons and became paralyzed by fear as they watched Juggernaut gleaming at them.

"W-W-What do we do?" asked the guard.

"Run," he replied. They ran for their lives as the Juggernaut broke free from his restraints one by one with a thunderous growl. He was now free and fully capable of causing destruction. "Charles!" Juggernaut howled into the base. He smashed his fists against the glass shield, smashing the glass out of the hinges. A loud warning siren blared into the base as Juggernaut stepped out of the cell. "Charles!" he screamed again, his voice echoing into the land. He turned ripping the computer off the ground and with all his might he threw it into the wall, smashing a hole into it. Juggernaut was alive, free and angrier than ever before.

"What happened at the bar today?" asked the professor. He sat across from Phil who sat in his seat, staring down in disappointment.  
"I don't know," replied Phil, "I just… I guess I lost my temper."

"You've had anger issues in the past," the professor said, "why do you think that is?"

"I don't know," replied Phil. He stood up and walked over to the window as he stared out into the field watching the students play baseball, "I'm just sick of it," replied Phil.

"Of what?" asked the professor.

"Sick of everything," he replied, "I'm sick of hiding, sick of being cooped up in this place like a prisoner. You know I was fifteen when my parents disowned me? I was only fifteen. I didn't ask to be different; I didn't want to be a mutant."

"At times, we all feel this way," the professor replied.

"Even you?" he asked.

"Even I," he replied, "but then I remember that we never choose how we are born. We're brought into this world as we are."

"But it can't be that simple," argued Phil.

"I'm sorry, but I believe it is," he replied, "or maybe it's not. Who knows? All I do know is that this place is a necessary evil. Mankind hasn't adjusted to our way of life."

"I know, I know," replied Phil, "I nearly killed a man for god sake. All because he called me a freak."

"Do you feel killing him would have solved your problems?" asked the professor.

"He was going to kill Mr. McCoy!" replied Phil, "that man is my mentor. He's… the closest thing I have to a father, Y'know?"

"It's great that you felt you needed to help Henry, but you must also try and maintain your powers," he instructed him, "If you kill a man, all It does is bring you further down than they."

"I know," replied Phil, "I'll try to be more cautious, I promise." The professor turned and realized his emotions. He knew how he felt and he couldn't do anything but talk to him. He closed his eyes and probed his mind, trying to discover how he felt. "You want to know what's the worse part?" asked Phil. He turned to him as tears rolled down his face, "I enjoyed it," he said, "I wanted to kill him so badly." The professor sighed and pondered for a moment. 

"I don't want to end up like Pyro," he said, "He's a murderous sadistic maniac."

"I like to believe you're much more than that," the professor replied, "I've seen you grow into a good man. You're much different than he was." He groaned in anger and walked for the door, "I-I got a class to teach," he replied. Suddenly, Storm burst through the door in panic, "Professor! Come quick, there's something you have to see," she said.

The Professor hovered towards quickly on his wheelchair for the door, following behind was Phil as they headed for the main computer room. They entered as the entire team watched a large computer screen as an urgent newscast played.

"Downtown Philadelphia received a shocking attack, as a large mutant terrorized the downtown area," the reporter said with a nervous tone, "Police rushed to the scene as the mutant cause large amounts of destruction causing seventeen injuries and one casualty. Police tried strenuously to bring down the attacker dispensing every resource in their artillery and still not even piercing his skin. The mayor has urged every citizen to lock your doors and hide as this mutant is armed and extremely dangerous."

"The bastard's out again," Scott said in anger.

"How did that happen?" asked Logan.

"Who knows?" replied Bobby, "But he looks angry."  
"What do we do Professor?" asked Storm.  
"Juggernaut will not stop until we meet," he replied, "We have to intercept him before he reaches the school."

"Wait," Phil said, "What's a Juggernaut?"

"One of the most powerful mutants on Earth," replied Scott, "He's Charles' stepbrother. He is unstoppable and practically invincible and can only be taken down by his mind blasts."

"So what's the problem?" asked Phil, "We just find him, and blast him."

"That's the problem, kid," Logan replied, "He wears that large helmet to protect him from Charles blasts, and getting close to him ain't as easy as it looks."  
"Geez," Phil said in amazement.

"I suggest we fly over to Philadelphia and intercept him," Scott said, "then we attack head on and hopefully we might be able to take off that helmet."

"Good plan," Storm replied.

"Okay," the professor agreed, he hovered over to the main computer and pressed a large dial accessing a three-dimensional map of the city. "We leave immediately and intercept him when he reaches the outskirts of Philadelphia. He will be more vulnerable and it will prevent any casualties."

"Cyclops, Wolverine, Storm, and Firestarter will accompany me," he said, "Henry, Colossus, and Bobby will hold up the fort and be our back-up." Back at the hangar, the professor hovered quickly along the pad as his team prepared to suit up. Phil slipped on his uniform and stared down as his stomach went in knots.

"You okay, kid?" asked Logan.

"I'm nervous," he replied, "I don't usually go on these missions with you guys, and this guy doesn't look like he'll go quietly."  
"Just be on guard and don't stop attacking until he's down," he instructed him. Not exactly a pep talk but it still pumped him up for battle, a battle that he couldn't possibly win. They all sat along the rows, their hearts pumping, and their minds focused, ready to take on the unstoppable Juggernaut.

Fire burst from the rocket on the Blackbird and like a bolt of lightning it burst into the sky with a roar. Firestarter leaned back and began breathing steadily as he became increasingly nervous. Storm sat beside the professor in the cockpit, staring out into the sky.

"Do you think it was wise to bring along Firestarter?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" asked the professor.

"The incident yesterday afternoon proved he might not be capable in battle," she replied.

"I have confidence he will be able to be a reliable resource," he argued, "We need all the help we can get."

"I agree," she replied.

Juggernaut stomped through the highways, growling angrily as he looked around. He would trek through the world looking for the school and nothing would bring him down. "Charles," he grunted, "You're mine." The cars that droved beside him honked and swerved out of his way as he smashed through them, throwing them out of his way without hesitation. He looked up ahead and watched as a horde of SWAT cars sped down the road, finally stopping in front of him. He figured he would have some fun and stopped in his tracks, watching as the cops scattered, pointing their guns. "Stop where you are and put your hands up where we can see them!" the sergeant on the bullhorn said over a megaphone, "we are armed and will shoot you where you stand!" He began cackling aloud, mocking them with disrespect. He stepped forward prompting them to shoot wildly. They all shot into his chest, barely piercing him. He walked through the barrage of bullets as they bounced off him and smashed his fist through the car. The cops ran for their lives as he picked it up from the hood and threw it into a large truck.

A SWAT member ran through the highway and pulled out a large bazooka from his black case. "Now!" the sergeant screamed. He put the bazooka on his shoulder and shot it. It blasted into the air and slammed into Juggernaut. A large cloud of smoke arose from the blast as the group of cops cheered in victory. But their celebration was all but premature as the smoke cleared, revealing Juggernaut standing in the dust. "You can't stop me," he growled viciously. He ran through the crowds of cars smacking them aside and kicking them into each other as a chain of explosions rocked the land. The police men and Swat members' bodies lay strewn about along the road, as the unaffected Juggernaut stomped through the fire and rubble, mocking them with his arrogant swagger. He pushed the cars out of his way and continued on his destructive.

Cyclops stood at his seat and pulled out a monitor from the back of the seats as he watched a newscast.

"Lower Philadelphia was rocked yet again today with another attack as local policemen and SWAT members engaged in a large gunfight with the mutant terrorist now identified as Cain Marko," the reporter said, "They dispensed every resource, even firing a rocket at him, still unable to take him down. Sources say the National Guard is being called in and are drawing to near desperation as nothing seems to stop him in his tracks. The casualties have increased as now seven policemen are dead and fourteen have been wounded."  
"Son of a bitch," Wolverine murmured over Scott's shoulder, "He's not playing games."

"We have to hurry," Scott urged. The black bird bolted through the sky as Storm and the professor knew that this fight would be tough. People were dying fast and Juggernaut had to be taken down. 

Finally, the group had reached their destination point as the map on the cockpit had shown a large red dot representing Juggernauts position.

"There," Storm said.

"Unbuckle and be prepared for landing," The professor commanded. Firestarter watched as the rest of the team unbuckled and stood by the doorway and finally stood up walking towards them. "And team?" The professor asked as they all looked at him in unison, "God speed." The jet stood over the ground as they prepared to make their destination.

"Hey, kid," Logan said to firestarter, "You can fly?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Launch me," he replied. The plane hovered over Juggernaut as he looked up on them with a vicious growl, "Even you can't stop me, Charles!" he screamed in a thunderous command that toppled the jets on the black bird.

Suddenly, like a dash, the group dropped out of the bottom of the jet. Firestarter flew out from underneath and bolted through the sky carrying wolverine by the arms. "Now!" Logan screamed. He let him go, and like a soldier, Logan landed atop Juggernaut's head. Juggernaut staggered around trying to bat Logan off with his hands as Logan clung onto his helmet with his claws, slashing away at the buckles. "Off, bug!" Juggernaut screamed and with one try grabbed Logan by the waist and threw him into a crowd of trees. Firestarter flew around him shooting massive balls of fire onto the giant as he staggered around looking up. "Who are you?!" he screamed as Firestarter took shots at him from above.

"Firestarter!" he screamed.

"Nice shots!" juggernaut screamed, "It's a nice warm feeling!" He grabbed a tree and tore it out of its roots. Cyclops and Storm dove down to the ground behind him as he threw the tree into the air like a piece of ply wood nearly missing firestarter. Cyclops ran through the ground blasting Juggernaut with all his power. Juggernaut turned and stood still like a brick wall as Cyclops blasted him.

"Hey, four eyes!" Juggernaut screamed, "That tickles!" Firestarter dove from above shooting him full blast from behind. Juggernaut stood still trying to swat him away as he stomped before Cyclops, approaching his blasts head on. "Thunder, lightning, winds!" Storm commanded, "Hear my words!" The sky blasted with thunder and lightning as the winds burst onto Juggernaut, pushing him back with all its might. He staggered back, the force of the X-men upon him as he clung tightly to a tree, holding himself down. "You… can't… stop… me!" he screamed as the massive winds burst through the air. Firestarter let himself be pushed by the wind as he flew towards Cyclops. He held onto the ground and used his power of flight to push Cyclops' body against the wind as he blasted Juggernaut with his optic beams.

"Good job, kid!" Cyclops screamed as the winds howled down onto him.

"I… can't hold on much longer!" Firestarter screamed holding Cyclops down, "the wind is too hard!" Logan burst from the trees and landed onto the vulnerable Juggernaut whose guard was down and jumped onto his back slashing at his helmet. "Get off me!" Juggernaut screamed.

"You can't let go of the tree or you're gone!" Logan urged him. He slashed into the buckles of his helmet one by one until Juggernaut grabbed Logan by the wrist and threw him into the air. Firestarter let go of Cyclops and grabbed Logan mid-air. Storm swooped down onto the giant and blasted him with lightning as he regained his balance, the wind settling down and attempted to fight her off. "You can't stop me no more than you can stop an earthquake, weather witch!" he screamed. "We can try!" screamed Firestarter. He dived onto the ground and with all his power, summoned a mountainous wall of bright fire that rose up to the sky, shadowing onto Juggernaut, "You want the professor, big guy?!" he screamed, "You have to get through us!" The wall of fire formed into a large funnel of fire and howled, toppling onto the giant as he screamed. The fire made a thunderous sound as it exploded upon contact with his body. Firestarter sighed and fell to his knees in exhaustion; Storm landed beside him and held him up, "Are you okay?" she asked.

Suddenly, amazingly, he emerged from the raging fire, his footsteps echoing onto the ground, as he grunted angrily.

"It can't be," Firestarter replied, "I gave it my all."

"That was a nice try firebug," he muttered, "but no cigar." Logan once again emerged from sky landing atop the juggernaut as Cyclops blasted him with his optic beams. Finally, the helmet busted off his head with one final slash of Wolverine's claws. Cyclops blasted his head knocking it off as Juggernaut angrily fought off their attacks. Logan jumped off his body as he stood staggering in confusion. "No, No!" he screamed aloud looking for his helmet. He looked up to the cockpit of the black bird as he saw Professor X peering at him. "NO!" with that final howl, the professor blasted his mind, finally stopping him in his tracks. A wave of psychic blasts burst through the air hitting him where it hurt. He screamed in agony as the blasts burst through every crevice of his mind. The team looked on as the unstoppable Juggernaut screamed in pain, fell to his knees, and finally fell to the ground.

For the rest of the team, this was yet another battle, but to Firestarter, it was an amazing experience. He watched as the Juggernaut lay on the ground, unconscious and motionless. His rampage was over for now, and the team was successful. They blasted off into the sky, his body atop the jet, strapped like cargo. The professor sat in front of the large cryostasis tube in the dark base as the team stood in back, watching for security. The professor programmed the computer and watched as he stood up, still unconscious. The tube was now rebuilt and it rapidly filled with fluid, putting his destruction to a rest.

"If this place is so secure, how did he get out?" asked Firestarter.

"No one knows," Logan replied, "They're staging an investigation right now."

"He's really related to the professor?" asked firestarter.

"Yeah," Scott replied.

"Sometimes old grudges last for a lifetime," replied Storm, "Many etched in blood."

Phil and the professor sat across each other, talking as Phil's counseling commenced. The professor watched as Phil talked about his past and his thoughts, attempting to control his anger.

"I don't know what use I'd be to this team if I killed anyone," Phil said.

"Yesterday, what I saw within Cain Marko was a mad man," the professor said, "He killed many people and destroyed everything in his path without thought. When you fought alongside the team, all I saw was self-control and a great adversary."

"It didn't help much," Phil said.

"Every team member has their own part to play within the group," he assured him, "You managed to maintain self-control, and that shows you can maintain your anger."

"So… I'm nothing like Pyro," he said.

"No," he replied, "You're better."

"Was Cain ever a good guy?" asked Phil.

"No," he replied, "family is a rare thing in life," he said, "that's why I'm proud to call you all my family." Phil stood up and left, as the professor pondered. It was a rough emotional week for him, and a test he passed with flying colors. He managed to gain the respect of the professor, a feat that was most important to him.

** X-men and all the characters ** are a copyright of Marvel Comics and Marvel Entertainment. **  
Firestarter **is a copyright of Felix Vasquez Jr.


End file.
